


the way to the heart

by marriedtojbiebs



Series: teacherverse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Chubby Gerard Way, Feeding Kink, Frank wants Gerard to outgrow that waistcoat and so do I, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Waistcoat Gerard, eventually, sort of — Frank is a student teacher hehe, the dynamic is there tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs
Summary: Frank, the new student teacher, is assigned to Mx Way for the semester. He thinks Mx Way is attractive for sure — but he'd be even cuter if he was straining that signature waistcoat of his.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: teacherverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922098
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalKink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/gifts), [DissssBishh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissssBishh/gifts).



> [tucks hair behind ear] so there's this he/they.... 
> 
> so this is spawned from my favourite gc, with the incredible MyChemicalKink and DissssBissh, thinking about The Photoshoot That Launched A Thousand Teacher/Student Fics and how amazing Gerard looks in a waistcoat, and how much better he'd look in it with a nice big muffin top. this is going to be a multichap kind of like permahermit, with various scenes from the semester with Tummy Scenarios, like my previous kink fics. i'm really excited!!

"Morning, Gerard," Ray called from the reception desk as he arrived at school that morning. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Gerard asked through a mouthful of morning doughnut as Ray handed him a clipboard with a bunch of forms clipped to it.

"You've got a new student teacher," Ray replied cheerfully. "I had a look through his application this morning. Seems pretty bright. Let me know what you think!"

"Will do," Gerard said, nodding and parting with a wave as he headed to his first class. He liked to go over his papers each morning before class, just to make sure he was all prepared. He'd been a teacher for five years, but he made it a point to not slack off if he could help it. 

* * *

Frank was nervous but excited as he made his way to Mx Way's first class of the morning. Mx Way, or Gerard, taught Art and English. Frank was hoping to become an English teacher as well, and hadn't done so great with art, so he was glad to be assigned a teacher who taught to both his strengths and weaknesses. He hoped they would get on well — they'd have to associate for a whole semester and he'd heard horror stories of unhelpful or incompetent teachers making things infinitely harder for their students. He'd hoped to run into Mx Way before class to introduce himself and see if they could sort out the formalities, but realised he didn't know what to look for, so instead he headed to the classroom on his timetable and figured everything would sort itself out.

When someone who could only be Mx Way walked into the classroom, he couldn't help but notice — Mx Way was really, really attractive. Not quite fresh out of college himself, but still young, maybe 30ish, with thick, jet-black hair, an intelligent face, beautiful lips, and very overdressed for a high school — he wore a fucking waistcoat, for God's sake. Frank couldn't help but let his mind wander, though; he'd always been something of a chubby chaser, and he was already imagining Mx Way 30, 40, 50 pounds heavier, chub peeking out from under his waistcoat, popping a button, having to abandon the waistcoat altogether because he couldn't button it anymore, buying a size up, snacking in class because he just couldn't wait for recess or lunch and his stomach was growling.... 

Frank was rudely but necessarily jolted out of his thoughts when a student dropped their textbook, then remembered he wasn't here to ogle, but to learn. Flustered, he pulled out his notebook and started observing, comparing the lesson plan to what Mx Way was saying, if the students behaved, what he let them get away with. The remainder of the lesson passed quickly, Frank mostly able to focus — he really did want to do well and become a good teacher.

* * *

After class, when all the students filed out, Frank extended a hand to Mx Way, smiling and introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Frank. I'm your student teacher for the semester? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gerard," he replied, firmly shaking Frank's hand with an impartial expression. "How did you find class?"

"Good, good," Frank replied. "Yeah, I was able to follow. It's impressive how well you have the kids in hand even during the first day. You know what kids are like on the first day back."

"I do indeed," Gerard replied with just a hint of a touch of a smile. "The key is establishing yourself in such a way that the kids won't act up to spite you, but they also know that complete slack is a no-fly either."

"Thanks for the tip," Frank replied in all seriousness. That was great advice. He could really use that. Making a mental note to write that down in his notebook, he asked, "So what now? Do you have a free or another class?"

"A free, then recess, then Art," Gerard replied. "I usually catch up on paperwork and grading in my frees, but since it's only the first day there's not that much paperwork. Care to join me in the teacher's lounge?"

"Yes, please," Frank said. "I actually don't know where it is, so if I could follow you I'd really appreciate it."

"Certainly," Gerard said, turning immediately away down the hall as Frank scurried to follow him.

* * *

Frank and Gerard sat in the teacher's lounge, Gerard sipping at a black coffee and going over the lesson plan, as well as putting away one biscuit after the other. Frank was having a considerably harder time focusing, watching Mx Way chew, eat, and swallow biscuit after biscuit. He'd only just met the man, so maybe he did this all the time — but he couldn't help but hope that maybe he would get to see Mx Way 50 pounds heavier after all. A semester was a long time, after all. And Frank did love to bake — and Mx Way was being so good to him already. It was only right Frank show his thanks with the best vegetarian goodies he could make. 

He couldn't help but let his eyes slide down to Mx Way's waistcoat — specifically, the buttons holding it together. He couldn't help but imagine the buttons creaking with strain as Mx Way put on more and more weight, seeing his white shirt between the eventual gaps, thinking about how soft he would be, feeling the softness of fat spill over from Mx Way's slacks and from under the waistcoat, drooling over the muffin top it would surely become. It was only when the bell rang to signal the end of recess that he snapped out of it, mentally beating himself up for wasting valuable time. He'd only spent a period with the man, but he could tell he'd really lucked out with Gerard not only as eye candy, but sincerely as a teacher. He was smart, he worked hard, and he knew how to manage kids. Apart from his first tattoo, Frank didn't think he'd looked forward to anything more than he was looking forward to spending the next semester with Gerard. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank starts putting his hopes and dreams into effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever updated this fast? I don't think so. I wouldn't ever bank on it happening again, but honestly I'm having so much fun that it's a possibility! I just really love Mx Way and Frank okay.....

After racking his brains all night when he'd gotten home, Frank had thought of a few ways he'd be able to subtly feed Mx Way up — assuming, of course, Mx Way didn't catch on; but Frank considered that unlikely, and everything he'd thought of gave him extremely plausible deniability. Frank said a quick prayer over his soon-to-be-strained wallet before getting to work.

He started by arriving to school about half an hour early, with an extra breakfast. Frank always ate breakfast at home, usually cereal, before going to school, only buying breakfast at a drive-thru if he was in a hurry; however, starting today, he'd gotten up early to swing by his favourite bakery, picking up a breakfast croissant (extra buttery and fresh, of course) and coffee for Mx Way.

"Why thank you, Frank," Mx Way had said, graciously accepting Frank's gift, hint of a smile again on his face. Frank hoped to one day see him actually smile in full. "And to what do I owe this tasty treat?"

"It was on my way," Frank shrugged, the picture of innocence. "And I wasn't sure if you'd been there before, or if you have time for breakfast in the mornings; plus, to be honest sir, you've been so good to me already." Frank had to honestly resist the urge to whistle innocuously, so desperately was he trying to sell this with a straight face.

"That's very kind of you, Frank," Mx Way replied with a smirk. "I assure you, I'm very good with my routines. I make sure to include breakfast. But I promise, I have no intention of refusing this kind thought." And with that, Gerard started munching away at the croissant, moaning ever-so-subtly at the first bite melting perfectly in his mouth, then stopping to sip at the coffee, adding "Just how I like it. Well done, Frank. Did you ask Ray for my coffee order?"

"No," Frank answered, honestly this time. "I guessed, actually. But I take it I should ask him if I want to know anything about you?"

"You can," Gerard replied wryly. "Or you can ask me."

And with that, they went to class together, Mx Way finishing the croissant and coffee, stifling a burp into his hand and murmuring for Frank to excuse him, while Frank tried desperately to think about anything except the fact that this meant today Gerard had had two breakfasts — a thought that both excited him greatly and gave him even more ideas.

* * *

After that, Frank made sure to bring Gerard an extra breakfast often. He didn't want to do it every single day, lest he arouse suspicion — or something else — but he was sure to bring him at least a little something more often than not. This carried on for a few weeks, until about midway through first term, Frank finally saw a hint of reward; a sliver of chub peeking out from under Mx Way's waistcoat. He'd worn one every single day to school, much to Frank's delight — so deliciously formal, authoritative, and so many possibilities of showing off extra weight. Seeing the little roll peer out from under the tail of the waistcoat, hovering over the waistband of Mx Way's slacks, Frank felt his mouth flood with water; what he wouldn't do to get to roll that muffin top between his fingers, squeeze it gently, nibble it and see how soft it was. He wanted it to thicken, wanted it to push Gerard's waistcoat up and force him to buy a size up in slacks. The knowledge that what he was doing was actually working, that all those extra calories were actually having an effect and causing Gerard to get heavier — god, Frank almost had to excuse himself then and there. Forcing a normal smile on his face, he passed Gerard another croissant and coffee, with a cupcake as well (he'd started to get bolder with Gerard's second breakfasts and throw in pure treats just to see if he could get away with it) and said cheerily, "Morning Gerard! Did you get those essays graded? I'd love to hear any notes or advice you have for me."

"I did indeed," Mx Way replied, indicating the messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder, making his way to the first classroom of the day, Frank close at heel. "I'd be happy to go over the highest and lowest graded with you during the free, if you'd like? As well as examine your own, of course." Arriving at the classroom, he made as if to sit down, and nearly made Frank cream his jeans then and there when he adjusted his waistband before taking his seat, exhaling heavily and tucking his muffin top under the waistband of his slacks as he sat.

Swallowing hard, Frank replied, "I'd love that, yeah," smiling as normally as he could before taking his seat at the back of the class, pulling out the lesson notes and the two essays Gerard had given him to grade as the lesson began.

* * *

As Frank made his way out of the office after school, he was stopped by Ray calling after him. Doubling back, he replied, "Hey, what's up, man?"

Grinning wickedly, Ray said, "Oh, not much. Gerard's been telling me about you feeding him up."

Feeling all the colour drain out of his face instantly at having been busted, Frank began to stammer, "It's not-... I just-... I swear-..."

Waving a hand, Ray said jovially, "Ah, I'm messing with you. It's all good. He doesn't mind at all. Kinda likes it, actually. So I thought I'd see what's up, what your plans are, your intentions, all that good stuff. You like him, right?"

Having been caught dead to rights, Frank nodded, eyes planted firmly on the ground. "I do, yeah. I just-"

"Think he'd be hotter if he was heavier?" Ray smirked. "I know what a chubby chaser is, dude. I had you pegged after like, the second week of you 'treating' him."

Frank, with no idea how to reply, only swallowed heavily and waited for Ray to go on. And made a mental note to never, ever get on his bad side.

"Well, if it helps any, the best way to get Gerard eating is to keep him grazing. He doesn't stop to think about how much he's eating if he's 'just snacking'." Ray explained. "You're here for the whole first semester, right?"

Frank nodded, croaking out a "yeah," and continued to wait for Ray to go on.

"I bet you could guess from his tightass personality, but he's also a massive stress eater too," Ray advised. "Pretty much every year at finals time, he just stacks it on. It was like he'd come to work a few pounds heavier each day." Smirking at Frank's deeply flushed face, he continued, "He was _constantly_ snacking; one time he ate all the biscuits in the staff room. It got to the point we'd have to have a tin for Gerard and a tin for everyone else — but don't tell him that!" Ray added on a serious note, but with a smile to show no one had held it against Gerard.

Sensing that Ray had for the most part finished sharing his intel, Frank smiled properly, replying, "Thanks for letting me know, man. And, you know, not ratting me out."

"Who said I didn't rat you out?" Ray teased. At seeing Frank go pale in shock again, he added, "Nah, I'm kidding. I didn't rat you out. But no promises that Gerard hasn't cottoned on by himself. He's not stupid, you know."

"I know," Frank tripped over his own tongue to say. "I really do like him. He's so smart, and he works hard, and really cares about the kids. And he's been so kind to me, and helpful, and... and he's really-"

"Hot?" Ray teased.

"Yeah," Frank said. "I've seen a couple of girls give him presents. Even a few boys."

"Yeah, that happens," Ray said. "Occupational hazard of being a hot teacher — student admirers. I bet you'll have a few, when you start teaching."

"Thanks," Frank replied, blushing again. He wasn't sure how his face hadn't fallen off, with the rapid-cycle blushing and going pale. "Um, I gotta go — I gotta grade a couple papers."

"And bake, I bet," Ray said, before calling after him as Frank turned to go, "His favourite is choc chip muffins!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for some of Ray's dialogue and advice, specifically about Mx Way being a stress eater, goes to DissssBissh, who has a gift for dialogue in belly kink I can only admire. Thanks as always to her and to MyChemicalKink, who bounced these ideas around with me — this fic is a brainchild of all three of us, I just write the thing! Check out both of their work if you haven't already!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes those choc-chip muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so in love with this verse, you guys. i am having so much fun writing it. i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.

True to Ray's word, Frank swung by the supermarket on his way home to pick up ingredients for choc-chip muffins. He was curious to see how Gerard would react to Frank presenting him with a batch of his favourite treat — and he also wanted to know how much of it Gerard could or would put away in one sitting. With that tantalising thought in mind, Frank set to work, resulting in a batch of eight nice, big, rich muffins, all perfectly cooked and ready to be presented to Gerard tomorrow. To reduce suspicion, Frank didn't bring Gerard his second breakfast that day. He noticed upon arriving empty-handed at class for lesson prep that just for a moment, an expression of disappointment flashed across Gerard's face before he quickly schooled himself back to a perfect pokerface. 

"Morning, Frank," Gerard said, no hint of disappointment in his voice, the same measured cheer as always. "All set for the test today?"

"Sure am," Frank replied excitedly. God, he was so ready to give Gerard the muffins. To know he was actually disappointed to not receive his almost-daily goodies validated Frank beyond belief.

"I hope you revised on how to invigilate exams," Gerard said wryly. "This is your first test, after all."

"Sure did," Frank said, sweating just a little. Waiting was killing him — only a couple more hours till he could present his gift...

Following Gerard into the classroom, he helped Gerard lay out the test papers and ensure the desks were appropriately spaced, before taking his new place next to Gerard at the desk to watch the kids as they filed in, taking their seats. Once they were seated, Gerard explained the conditions of the test, then took his own seat, indicating for Frank to do the same.

After about twenty minutes of silent test-taking, a loud growl echoed around the hushed classroom. Frank, along with many other students, couldn't help himself and glanced around the room, looking for telltale blushes or hands moving to stomachs to silence them to try and ascertain who it was like it mattered, but saw nothing. Politely returning his eyes to the desk before resuming invigilator mode, all was quiet again for a few more minutes until another growl, louder than the first, echoed again around the room, before being followed this time by powerful, resonant grumbles. The entire class, including Frank, looked up in bemusement and curiosity, before Mx Way patted their stomach over the waistcoat, excusing himself with a, "Sorry class, that was me. Carry on."

It took all of Frank's strength not to lose his mind then and there. Knowing Gerard was that hungry from not having his second breakfast that morning, him being so casual about his stomach kicking up such a fuss in public, patting it like a beloved pet.... It was everything Frank dreamed of in a partner. Sadly for him, as much as he wanted to think about this moment for the next forever, he had to concentrate. Mx Way expected him to help invigilate the exam and make sure no one cheated, and this counted towards his studies. He had to focus — even though for the remainder of the exam, Gerard's belly would pipe up with growls, grumbles, and gurgles, demanding to be filled, as Gerard kept the same iron poker face they always wore, no shame or embarrassment at all.

* * *

At recess, when the exam had finished and Frank had excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, he practically ran back to Gerard's office, almost vibrating with excitement to present to him the muffins he'd made. Taking a breath and trying to be casual, he pulled the box of muffins out of his bag and said, "Ray said these were your favourite?"

Cracking an actual, full smile — melting Frank's heart in the process — Gerard received them gratefully, replying fondly, "Ray told you that, did he?"

"He did," Frank said, scuffing the floor with his shoe as he smiled. "Apparently he knows everything about everyone."

"He does indeed," Gerard replied wryly, a crooked smirk spreading over his face. "That's why his hair is so big — it's full of secrets. May I?" he asked, indicating the box.

"Y-yeah, of course," Frank said, blushing. "They're yours to eat whenever, so.... I just hope you like them. I, um, made them myself."

Gerard's smile widened at that, truly touched and for once allowing himself to show it. "Thank you, Frank. Truly. This is very sweet of you, and I appreciate it. Much as I appreciated your daily treats, as I'm sure you gathered today." With that, before Frank could gather himself enough to reply, he dipped his hand into the box and pulled out a muffin, munching away as he used the other hand to pull out the test papers and start grading. Frank made himself comfortable next to Gerard, watching them quickly skim over each paper, picking over them for themes in paragraphs, circling spelling errors, and making notes on his own notebook as to what grade each paper deserved. Frank was, naturally, given a few papers of his own to grade, but he couldn't help but stare at Mx Way, watching him polish off muffin after muffin as he worked. 

By the time the bell rang for lunch, he'd put away all eight of them, burping rather loudly into his hand again, murmuring, "Excuse me," before heaving himself out of his chair. Frank's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, seeing Mx Way's signature waistcoat straining against his bloated belly, the buttons fighting to hold on, white shirt peeking through the gaps. This was what he'd been hoping for since he started this little project; Mx Way, heavier, chubbier, thickened roll of muffin top hanging comfortably over his slacks and under his waistcoat, buttons holding on by a thread, slacks tighter as his thighs filled out and became thicker, ass rounder and fuller, filling out his figure beautifully. Frank wanted more than anything to slap his ass and feel how perfectly round it was, squeeze the beautiful rolls of chub that were Gerard's new love handles, nibble and bite on his thickened thighs. At the end of the semester, he promised himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Gerard extending a hand to him — God, even his fingers had become chubbier — and asking, "Care to join me for lunch? Thank you for the snack; they were absolutely delicious." 

Frank could barely choke out an affirmative, agog that Gerard could put away eight large muffins and still want lunch, but quickly gathered his things and bolted after him as Gerard breezed his way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas you'd like to see for Mx Way and Frank, feel free to drop them in a comment! I make no promises but if I like the idea, you might just get lucky...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au revoir, signature waistcoat. we'll see you soon, a few sizes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this verse so much.

Upon returning to school after the Term 1 break, Frank was honestly thrilled to see Gerard again. Even though they were both adults, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask someone who was technically his boss on a date or even to hang out, so instead he'd enjoyed the time off school, hung out with his friends, and feverishly hoped Mx Way was eating well during his time off. 

When he walked into Mx Way's office prior to the first lesson of the day, it took all his effort to make sure his jaw didn't immediately hit the floor. Gerard had definitely been eating well and then some during his break: the seams of his shirt were straining, it was frankly a miracle that the buttons on his signature waistcoat were holding together — Frank was definitely going to have some personal time imagining him trying to get it buttoned in the first place around his widened waist, thickened love handles, and expanded belly — and when he stood up in greeting, Frank mentally drooled over his thickened, soft thighs, and rounded, globular ass. 

"H-hi," Frank stuttered out, frantically trying to think normal, workplace-appropriate thoughts as Gerard strode towards him, the iron pokerface they always wore set perfectly as always.

"Greetings and salutations," Gerard replied, stopping short and allowing that hint of a smile to waft across his face. "Did you have a good break?"

"Sure did," Frank replied. "Didn't do much — just bummed around and enjoyed the free time. What did you do?"

"Much the same," Gerard said. "Worked through some of my reading list and attended some restaurants I had been meaning to go to..."

"R-restaurants, huh?" Frank spluttered, tongue tied in a deep knot in his mouth as his brain offered images of Gerard at restaurants, eating his fill of fine, gourmet food and then some, stuffing himself until his belly domed out and sat in his lap, until his waistcoat finally burst...

"Indeed," Gerard said, eyebrow quirked perfectly at Frank's obvious fluster. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me at lunch for one I particularly enjoyed."

"Y-yeah, I'd love to," Frank replied, still choking on his tongue. God, what he wouldn't do to run his hands all over Gerard's new body, squeeze and bite all of his rolls, heft his new belly and keep it full and happy, be invited to sit on his warm, soft lap, play with his perfect, thick, rounded ass....

"Good. It's Chinese," Gerard replied curtly. "Meet me at my office at lunch on the dot, and we'll go."

"Sure, Gerard," Frank replied, head still firmly in the clouds. "On the dot."

* * *

As promised, at 12 on the dot, Frank found himself parked dutifully outside Mx Way's office, jittery with excitement. When the office door opened and Gerard stepped out, Frank was honestly surprised nothing had popped, snapped, or split. He knew it was going to happen; all he hoped was that he got to be there when it happened.

Gerard set the pace, walking briskly to the yum cha place — express, he'd explained to Frank, so they wouldn't be late back to school — and requesting a table for two; Gerard's stomach audibly rumbling in anticipation, Frank noted excitedly. Frank further had to resist drooling when Gerard ordered stacks upon stacks of dishes, much more than he'd ever seen ordered for two: prawn dumplings, taro dumplings, rice noodle rolls, pork dumplings, egg tart, beef balls, pork buns, lotus wrap, and mango pudding. 

Frank didn't eat much, even though it was his lunch break as well; he just picked at a few dumplings and rolls and watched Gerard put it away. They seemed to be a bottomless pit — munching away, chewing and swallowing in perfect time; Frank wasn't sure they even stopped to breathe. As they put away plate after plate of savoury goodies, Frank couldn't help himself – his eyes trained themselves on Gerard's belly, already round and prominent and filling out even more as Gerard ate his fill, watching the already-strained seams creak and stretch to their limits, the gap between the buttons on Mx Way's fraying waistcoat becoming ever wider, seeing his belly inch out even further onto his lap, listening to it growl and grumble as it was filled. Frank was torn between admiring the sight before him and wondering where Mx Way was finding the room; he had seemed pretty full all day, or maybe that was just the extra weight. 

After what seemed an age, Gerard burped loudly into his fist, an expression of mild pain on his face, causing Frank to wince in sympathy. Schooling his expression back into his standard poker face, Gerard said firmly, "Come now, Frank. We mustn't be late. Please excuse my impropriety before." Unable to even muster a reply, Frank nodded shakily, before taking Mx Way's proffered hand and walking briskly with them back to school; noticing, with some trepidation, the sweat beading on Gerard's brow that he occasionally stopped to dab off with his pocket square, as well as adjusting their waistcoat buttons and pants waistband, and occasionally burping again into their hand. He wanted to ask if Gerard was okay, but was too afraid of being snapped at or embarrassing Gerard to do so. 

* * *

When class started again, Frank somewhat nervously took his place at the back of the class, notepad and pen at the ready. Mx Way seemed to have recovered some after returning to their office and taking an antacid (since when did Gerard keep antacids around, Frank wondered) and having some water, but Frank couldn't help but be concerned. They seemed to be sweating through their shirt a little and were still burping into their fist on occasion, though still maintaining the iron neutral expression they always wore. None of the students filing in seemed to notice, though, so Frank tried to concentrate.

The lesson seemed to be going as usual, until Gerard moved just a little too fast turning from the whiteboard. Whatever threads had been holding his waistcoat buttons together were finally strained beyond repair, and with a resounding _RIP_ , each and every button that had been oh-so-precariously fastened popped off and scattered about the room. 

The room went deathly silent — no student daring to say anything lest they receive a tongue-lashing or detention or both, and Frank doing his utmost to not come on the spot. The sides of Gerard's waistcoat flapped immediately to the sides, exposing his full, firm, packed dome of a belly. The tie he always tucked under his waistcoat lay draped over it, white shirt soaked with sweat, pants belt and waistcoat cutting into their soft, padded hips. Maybe Frank was imagining it, but he thought that if he really looked, he could almost see Gerard's belly contracting, working to digest all the yum cha they'd polished off; . 

After an age, some brave soul of a student picked up a button that had landed near their desk and awkwardly scurried up to Mx Way's desk, placing it down without a single word and hurrying back to their own desk as if crabs were nipping at their heels. Their bravery prompted other students whom buttons had landed near to deliver them unto Gerard before hurrying back to their own desks with equal fervour. As they did so, Gerard continued the lesson as if nothing happened, shrugging off their destroyed waistcoat and placing it over the back of his chair as casual and collected as ever. However, after the lesson had finished and the students had filed out of the classroom as quickly as possible while studiously avoiding eye contact, Gerard slinked up to Frank's desk and placed the handful of buttons in front of him, asking as if daring him to disagree, "I presume you'll want to keep these?"

Frank knew it then as well as he knew his name. The jig was up. He had nothing to say in his defense; he was guilty as charged. So he decided to plunge in with both feet, looking Gerard in the eye as he gathered the buttons into his hand and replying, "Yeah, if that's alright with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. please scream at me in the comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the delay in posting this!! i had a dip in mental health, and i've just started back at work, so i have less time to write also :( BUT i smashed this out in an afternoon after work because i wanted to update. you guys deserve it, and i still adore this verse!! so i truly hope you enjoy <3

"I thought so," Gerard said, laying his ample ass on Frank's table-desk — it audibly creaked as he did so. "So it finally happened, did it not? You've been feeding me up for weeks, hoping I'd gain weight — well, I have. I gained so much weight I burst out of my original clothes." Frank was _shaking_ , and Gerard was purring as he spoke; knowing Frank was putty in their hands. 

"I'm not stupid, as you well know — I've had clothes in my new size for a little while now. And I bet you'd like to know my new size now, wouldn't you? Maybe I'll tell you later. What I will tell you now is that I squeezed my _fat ass_ in these clothes this morning, all for you. Just so you'd get a nice surprise at knowing how big I'd gotten over the holidays — all that time with nothing to do but eat and read, since you weren't around to feed me. I bet you want nothing more on Earth than to feed me."

At that, Gerard's stomach growled, Frank whimpering in desperate, dying need. Gerard leaned down, pressing his forehead to Frank's, whispering his killer line. "Well. Maybe one thing." Hauling himself back up, he pulled Frank with him, pushing him against the door with one strong arm and locking the classroom door with the other. Grinding against Frank, he pressed his achingly full belly against Frank, grimacing and grunting just a little as the pressure added to the pain from his lunchtime stuffing. He took one of Frank's hands and placed it on his dome of a belly, murmuring with all the sin in the world, "I know you wanna rub it, Frankie. It hurts, I won't lie... I get so hungry these days, every meal, ever since you started feeding me two breakfasts.... so I stuffed myself at lunch. Something else I bet you're dying to do. I wanted to show off for you, show you what you've done to me, but I got lost in all that... amazing food... and overdid it even by my standards." 

Gerard was starting to pant at the weight of all the food in his belly, and the need inside him as he continued to grind against Frank, whose jaw had gone slack as he gazed at Gerard in pure, dumb delight. Gerard could tell Frank's brain had shorted out a long time ago, to his bemused pleasure, so he took Frank's other hand as well and slowly began to rub them over his rock-hard tummy. After a moment, Frank's brain came back online and his hands began to move in wonder, as if not knowing where to start. His hands moved in circles over the spherical curve, from the curve below the ribs, down to the crest, then gently cupping the chubby underside for a long moment, feeling the heaviness of the food inside Gerard before bringing his hands down to Gerard's thickened love handles, squeezing over and over and rucking up their shirt to let the soft, fatty skin spill between his fingers. Looking up at Gerard through his lashes, clearly leaning in, Frank asked, "Is this okay?"

Coming in close, Gerard breathed gently, "Yes," before taking the plunge and kissing Frank. Relief and joy washed over both of them immediately, Frank opening up right away for Mx Way to swipe their tongue over Frank's wanting lips, then diving right in to explore Frank's mouth like it was made for him. Frank's hands dropped to Gerard's rounded, thickened ass, sliding under their pants and finally getting to squeeze it — god, was it worth the wait, so soft and full and round. 

Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth and pressed himself even closer to Frank, jostling his stomach and stirring a burp. Excusing himself politely, Frank felt his pants tighten even further, blurting out, "That's hot," before stopping, as if embarrassed as if Gerard hadn't just sat him down and talked dirty to him. Gerard quirked an eyebrow at that, both surprised and not that Frank found the natural digestive results of a stuffing attractive as well, before pulling him back into another kiss. Frank returned the kiss fully, having realised finally that Gerard wanted him to, wanted him. He wrapped his arms around Gerard — as much as he could with a belly full of yum cha between the two of them — and kissed back, moving one hand to the back of Gerard's head to keep him close and using his other hand to squeeze at Gerard's love handles. He wanted to run his hands all over Gerard's body — there was so much more of him to enjoy, after all. He shifted his mouth to Gerard's throat and started working on a hickey, almost daring Gerard to tell him to stop for professionalism's sake, but Gerard only threw his head back and cried out, pushing himself closer into Frank's arms. Frank shifted Gerard back onto the desk they'd started on, spreading his legs — delightedly noticing Gerard's heavy belly sink between them — and nibbling on his thighs, sinking his teeth into the soft, fatty flesh as Gerard squirmed and moaned above him. 

Frank worked his way up until he was at the juncture where thigh met soft hip, drawing himself up to perch carefully on Gerard's thighs and started gently massaging his belly again, warm, firm strokes over the crest, kneading the tight sides, pressing down gently on the top, just below the ribs, coaxing another burp out of Gerard that they didn't bother to try and stifle, smiling wryly at Frank as they covered their mouth just barely. Frank could feel Gerard's heartbeat reverberating through the mass of food within him as he palpated and scritched at the massive ball. Seeing Gerard sigh in pleasure and finally crack another rare smile, he leaned down to press kisses all over the firm, warm skin, nuzzling gently as it gurgled and grumbled at his ministrations.

Suddenly, the bell rang, shattering the moment for both of them. Gerard sat up, and Frank could see them slide their neutral resting expression back on like a suit of armour. Giving Frank a knowing look as they tucked their shirt back in, they said knowingly, "I'm still your boss, you know. No more of this until graduation." And with that, after a moment to collect himself, Gerard sailed out the door, as if nothing had happened, as Frank gaped after him and tried to remember how much longer it was till he graduated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am taking suggestions now more than ever, guys! this was my last idea i had before i started work on writing this baby, but i still wanna keep going, so if you have post-grad ideas (or pre-grad 👀) PLEASE let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduated and dating and living with mx way, frank wants to really push him during a stuffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately my mental health has declined a LOT and i feel, with it, so has my writing. i think it's getting samey and that i should take a break or stretch some different writing muscles, but yknow what? i love writing tummy fic, especially this fic, too much and don't wanna stop. so i wrote this, and another chapter i'm still working on, and am planning to work on another. i adore mx way so much. oh to be frank

"Come in, sweetheart," Frank called, setting the 4L trough of mac and cheese on the dining room table, pulling out the reinforced, padded chair and waiting for Gerard to waddle his way in. Ever since Frank had graduated six months ago, he and Gerard had begun seeing each other immediately, and Frank had moved in three months later. Since then, Frank had seen to it that Gerard continue to stack it on until even his new size clothes were a snug fit — and his confident stride became a heavy waddle. 

"What have you got for me, babe?" Gerard answered as he entered, hips brushing the doorway, still in their signature waistcoat and slacks. Frank had told him he was going to stuff him and to wear their usual clothes rather than the comfortable lounge pants and oversized sweaters he had bought for them, and he could tell Gerard was feeling really daring; they were wearing their biggest clothes even in his new size. Their waistcoat sat perfectly, no strain at all, and their pants sat comfortably on their hips. Huffing as they dropped down onto the seat, Gerard smirked up at Frank, noticing the trough of mac and cheese, and the ladle next to it.

"You're going to eat up, babe," Frank replied. "I want to see if you can finish this.... but if you can't, popping a button is fine." He grinned right back, lasciviousness dripping off him at the thought of Gerard either with a trough's worth of mac and cheese in him, belly stretched to the max, or popping buttons off even his biggest clothes. 

Gerard settled into the chair and made himself comfortable, before opening up obediently and letting Frank start to ladle mac and cheese into his waiting maw. Frank was sure he would never tire of the contrast between authoritative, domineering, calm and collected Gerard at school, and lazy, spoiled, lap cat feedee Gerard. Gerard never said much when he ate: they focused all their energy on their meal, chewing and swallowing and enjoying each bite to the fullest. 

With every mouthful Frank ladled into Gerard's open mouth, Gerard sighed happily, squirming in his seat as his belly expanded outwards the more he ate. A quarter of the way through, his clothes were no longer a comfortable fit, but rather beginning to strain — buttons pushed to the edge of the holes, white shirt peeking out, slacks cutting into the soft fat on their belly and hips. Gerard moved a hand onto his own belly, gently rubbing it to soothe the steady, constant grumbles, the other adjusting his waistband, pulling it under his sphere of a stomach to give it more room to expand. Frank watched in delight, spooning mouthful after mouthful into his partner's mouth and watching their middle inch further and further forward.

Halfway through, Gerard was doing his best to act like things weren't beginning to get difficult, but Frank could tell they were. Gerard was starting to pant, pleased sighs becoming strained whimpers, burping loud and wet into their hand, subtly squirming in his seat. His belly was drum-tight now in the waistcoat and gurgling up a storm, but Frank was sure Gerard hadn't hit capacity yet, and Gerard showed no signs of wanting to give up, nor had he said their safeword. Frank gave him a few more ladles of mac and cheese, then put down the ladle, turning to Gerard and saying casually, "I think it's time for a break, baby. Stay there, I'll give you some rubs then we'll keep going, okay? I know you still have some room somewhere in there."

With that, Frank pulled up the chair next to Gerard, tenderly placing his hands on Gerard's taut, stuffed gut. He gently stroked down from the top below the ribs, over the crest, gently kneading from the sides. Gerard's belly rumbled and sloshed, working hard on the vast amount of pasta and dairy stuffed inside it and grateful for the break to start work on digestion. Gerard stifled another burp and some hiccups into his fist, stomach gurgling constantly as Frank continued to firmly work his hands over it looking for cramps and gas bubbles, gently pressing the massive ball as Gerard moaned and squirmed. Watching lap cat Gerard melt and become putty in Frank's hands, thinking only of food and belly rubs was Frank's favourite part of stuffing him. Frank was tempted to kiss his belly, but decided to wait until either a button gave, he safeworded, or he finished his trough. 

Frank patted and massaged Gerard's rumbling stomach for fifteen more minutes, drinking in the laden, greasy burbles as Gerard tried to disguise his groans and sighs, Gerard shivering and gagging when Frank gently slapped his belly and stated, "You ready to continue, babycakes? I know you can take this, but if you don't want to, that's okay too..."

Huffing as he hauled himself to sit upright from the slump he'd relaxed into, Gerard murmured, breathing heavily, "Yeah... I can take it... feed me more, Frankie..." Resting his hands on his tabletop of a stomach, only a couple of inches away from bumping the table, he opened his mouth, Frank resumed spooning pasta in Gerard's waiting mouth. Gerard resumed chewing and swallowing, with a little less speed than previously but with strengthened resolve. Frank watched with eager eyes as Gerard's belly continued to inch forward with every bite, waistcoat buttons pushed to their very limit, seams creaking and groaning. 

When there was only a ladle or two's worth of pasta left, Gerard burped louder than he had the whole meal, and that was it for his waistcoat: the centre button gave, flying up and bouncing off the ceiling before clattering to the floor, and with the weight of Gerard's bulging belly distributed against fewer buttons, the rest popped immediately after, his slacks button with it, scattering over the table and on the floor. Gerard whined at the immediate relief, clutching the front and underside of his belly with his hands as he quickly swallowed the last two mouthfuls. "Rubs, Frankie, please," he whimpered, looking up at Frank, hazel eyes wide and needy. While Frank stuffed Gerard well and often, Gerard was rarely so unabashedly vulnerable. He seldom asked for anything at all, let alone begged for tummy rubs or affection.

"Of course, sweetheart," Frank whispered, leaning down to kiss Gerard's belly before helping him up and over to their pullout couch, settling him down in a half-lie and peppering his drum-tight belly with more kisses before gently placing his hands on it again and stroking from the crest down, Gerard groaning in pain from the overpowering ache in his stuffed stomach. 

Frank was firm but tender, making sure to cover every inch of Gerard's considerable belly, massaging out the tight spots as Gerard wheezed in pain, whining when Frank pushed down on a sore or tender spot, constantly shifting in Frank's arms as he stifled burps and hiccups into his fist. Frank almost felt bad, seeing his beloved in so much pain, but he knew, both from discussions with him and from how they continued with stuffing after stuffing that he actually adored being stuffed so full it hurt to breathe. He knew that once his tummy settled down, Gerard would drift off into a food coma, so Frank slowly helped lay them down fully, slipping so they spooned, Gerard's belly facing out. Despite sympathising with Gerard's achy belly and the fact he was on the edge of passing out, Frank couldn't help himself and decided to have a different kind of fun. "Sweetheart?"

"Mm?" Gerard sounded on the verge of sleep, and Frank almost let it go to let him sleep, but he just couldn't resist.

"I was thinking... what if we sold your apartment?"

"Mmm." Gerard just grunted and shifted, hand moving to his belly even in sleep.

"And then I was thinking, with the money we get, we could buy a cruise ship and spend the rest of our lives teaching silly children, including mischievous twins, a country girl, and a hotel heiress."

"Sounds great..." Gerard whispered.

"And maybe we can arrange a surrogate so we can have a baby girl who'll grow up to be an international pop star with a secret identity."

"Mm-hmm..." And with that, Gerard was asleep, breathing slow and steady, tummy grumbling low and strong, nuzzling against Frank's hand as he petted their cheek. Frank pecked his temple and resumed rubbing Gerard's belly, drinking in the constant sloshes, growls, and gurgles as he fell into a catnap of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a long while i thought this chapter was actually subpar and not up to the quality of the rest of this fic. rn i don't feel that way, but i flipflopped back and forth for AGES over this, so PLEASE let me know if this is actually subpar or if i'm just being too harsh on myself!

**Author's Note:**

> i reserve the right to edit the title and a lot about this later as i pounded this out in a couple of hours tops!! MASSIVE special thanks to MyChemicalKink and DissssBissh for bouncing ideas around in the gc with me, i hope you both enjoy!!! you guys are incredible and waking up to the gc is my favourite part about waking up 🥰


End file.
